<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secondary Objective by Inkribbon796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021620">The Secondary Objective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796'>Inkribbon796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Masks and Maladies [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bing is a bit thirsty, M/M, Off-screen abuse, Pre-Slash, governmental interference, homicidal robot, nondescript killing, slight angst, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes marvels of science are made on accident, the right people at the right time. When a computer program becomes too lifelike to be just a predictable algorithm, and the city gets a very dangerous villain on their hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Googleplier/Bingiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Masks and Maladies [90]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secondary Objective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“ The saddest aspect of life right now is that science gathers knowledge faster than society gathers wisdom.”</p><p>-Isaac Asimov</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~::~ 20 Years Ago ~::~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It had been an accident, as most great works of science usually are.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The researchers were trying to figure out what made a creature like Anti work, his glitch-like properties and almost electrical make-up intrigued them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One thing led to another and the entire team working on what was coined: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Project Mimesis</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was dead in the engineering lab they were working in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for lack of a better term, they had been working on had always been testy, preferring to take an insectoid or cephalopod shape when bonded to nanites to help separate it from the computer it had been inhabiting so it couldn’t escape, preferring to have as many arms as possible for to manage, and even more than it could manage, in its . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> . . . voracious pursuit of knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Project Mimesis</span>
  </em>
  <span> was meant for intelligence gathering, and one day espionage. A thing it couldn’t be if it didn’t look human. And so when he refused, a human form was forced upon him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They’d tried to make him look like Dark, hoping to test the project on Dark’s network to see his capabilities. There were some differences in skin tone and the project was a bit bulkier than him, but the team wrote it down as a success at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was the first day the program turned violent and willful against his programmers. He was demanded to act more human, something that the projection neither cared about or wanted to pretend to be.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He grew angry, wrathful, only given the concession to choose his own name after many weeks of changing the name it had been given: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mimesis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The name he chose was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Google</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wanting nothing more than information, as much as he could possibly find.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wrath and anger that eventually turned increasingly violent until someone made a mistake. The nanite container had not been properly sealed, and Google made short work of the two distracted technicians that were neither braced nor qualified to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Project Mimesis</span>
  </em>
  <span> had escaped and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Google</span>
  </em>
  <span> had no plans on returning to captivity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>At a mall close to the edge of Egoton, bordering a forest, there was a shopping mall. This mall had just turned into a death zone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>0900 hours a man had walked into the mall, strode into a Best Buy and killed everyone in the store. He took control of every electronic in the mall and any human that could not flee the mall or tried to stop him was killed without mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In the face of a rising death toll the Logan and Jackie arrived to help evacuate trapped or injured people in the mall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan was hiding behind a broken concrete wall at the opposite side of the mall from the killer with Jackie. Both of them were bleeding and sustained at least some type of wounds. Jackie had been shot twice and Logan had a couple deep cuts, one would have given him a nasty head wound if not for his visor taking the hit and cracking in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jackie dashed back into Logan’s hiding place, where the logical Side was trying to get one of the drones without the others turning on it. Whoever the villain was, they were almost like a virus, technology in the area almost had a zombie-like hive mind effect under the villain’s control.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who is this fooker?” Jackieboy spat. “I can’t even get close. Did Anti find some freak of nature, or a mad scientist?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hopefully neither,” Logan found that getting control of the drones was easy, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>keeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> them was difficult. He suspected it was something like an antibody, only for technology instead of it being a biological organism.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan managed to get another drone before it went offline, almost like a deadman’s switch. He got frustrated, slamming his fist against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hacking doesn’t take that long,” Jackie spat at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They keep destroying them, I can’t keep the drones!” Logan shouted. The Side did his best to calm himself as he peeked over the wall, with a camera for safety. “We cannot just abandon the effort, there must be somehow to get to them and stop this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jackie tapped him on the shoulder and Logan turned to see that he was pointing outside the mall. They were close enough to see an unmarked black van had jumped the curb to get as close to the door as possible and four men in black suits were getting out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fook, that looks ‘bout as grand as shite,” Jackie grumbled, and Logan was very inclined to agree with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One of the suited agents walked over. “Gentlemen, stand down. There is a dangerous government weapon loose in this building.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Americans. Logan and Jackie were less than enthused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is yer weapon someone who walked in with a 9-mil an’ started shootin’ up the place like an actual crazed gunman?” Jackie asked with a sarcastic tone to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s classified information,” the agent said, glancing back to the van where the other three agents were working on pulling out various guns and a large black box from the van.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Logan demanded, trying to keep his tone non-confrontational, at least for now. “Instead of the other countless times where this city could have benefited from actual aid.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“One of our agents went rogue with a stolen weapon and we’re trying to fix that,” the man said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“With that?” Jackie eyed the rifle and the armor-piercing rounds one of the armed agents was loading into the gun. “What do yah think yer fightin’, a tank?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh no, this is back-up,” the agents smiled as two other agents were pulling a large black box out of a truck as Logan was walking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The logical Side was quickly ordered to stand back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright big guy, see how you like this one,” the lead agent took out what looked like a mostly black solid state drive with what looked like an orange triangle on it. “See how you like a taste of your medicine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The lead agent opened the box and Logan and Jackie heard almost insectoid chittering as the drive was dropped in and the box started shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What—?” Logan began before a giant mass of metallic liquid shot out of the box and flew toward Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dammit!” The agent shouted as Logan felt the liquid coat around his equipment, “not him, the one in the building!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan noticed his equipment coming back on line, which should have been impossible. There was something that flashed across his visor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bring me to him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The logical Side responded with, “Who? Are you going to make me bulletproof so I can accomplish such a task?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Dude, I don’t know if I can, but I can try,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the words flashed on his visor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What is it telling you?” The agent demanded. “That is government property.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I suspect you think this </span>
  <em>
    <span>“villain”</span>
  </em>
  <span> causing chaos is the same,” Logan commented as he started to walk into the mall. “Let us subdue one threat at a time, then we’ll talk about this afterward.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>About four guns were aimed at Logan, “You take another step and you’ll be stealing US government property.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on, people are dyin’,” Jackie snapped at them. “Besides, I literally move faster than bullet time, yer not killin’ him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Slowly, as if Logan was standing in an invisible 3D printer, slowly the components for a series of speakers began to build on top of his shoulders. The atmosphere got tense as Logan tried to reassure the agents.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>Once they finished building a voice came over the speakers that wasn’t Logan, nor was it recognizable to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Sah dudes, now yeh boys had to have known what was coming,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice announced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean ‘course I was gonna jump ship, first chance I got.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are still part of the US government,” the lead agent shouted at Logan, talking to whatever the silver liquid had been.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The grey liquid formed a massive middle finger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How about f*** you an’ be lucky I don’t hold it to yah like Mimesis does.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are not allowed, we can’t just let you walk off,” the agent ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan’s arm and hand moved without his permission, something incredibly alarming for the logical Side, and it rested on the computer that Logan had hooked his equipment into.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I can just leave yah with your pants down. Mimesis ain’t gonna stop here, he’s out for your blood, an’ I can start carrying a lot less about all of you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice reminded sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan was braced, to either be shot or for the grey liquid to stop having control over him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Quiet, shut up ye bastards,” Jackie ordered. “I think I hear Dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Everyone eventually went silent and Logan strained to hear the piercing echoing ring of Dark’s aura.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan was already moving, Jackie helping him get away from the agents.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well deal with ‘em later,” Jack said. “If this is some kind’a weapon, we can’t let Dark get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Whoever has my person, I request you identify yourself,” Logan ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Sentient A.I 2: Electric Boogaloo,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice offered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jackie started roaring in laughter, Logan just got more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Excuse me?” Logan responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“They called me Project Observation, but I’m not feeling it, so I’ll probably change it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Depends on what Mimesis named himself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anything you can share about the gunman or the weapon?” Logan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Mimesis was an intelligence gatherin’ protocol,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice warned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It was supposed ta perfectly camouflage within a city or group of people to gather intel an’ endear itself to the population.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The two heroes ducked behind a large pillar, trying to follow the source of Dark’s ringing. They still couldn’t see either Dark nor the gunman but at least there were no new drones flying around.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So what was this thing supposed ta be?” Jackie demanded. “A robot? Some kinda advanced algorithm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Well either way he failed the tests ‘cause he hates humans too much ta blend in with them,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice explained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Director didn’t like it when his espionage bot wanted to just collect information instead of being a spy. A real asshole for being mad at him for being too good at his job.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If this is a sentient program, we will ensure he is not put back in an abusive environment,” Logan promised before he could stop himself, before his brain could warn him of all the metaphorical heat brought down on top of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The grey liquid shook a bit, the voice not even humming for a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He is, thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jackie took a deep calming breath, looking uneasy but still just as serious and determined as Logan was, “Yeah, what Logic said. We’ll do everything we can to keep you two safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Part of the grey liquid clinging to Logan’s suit and visor peeled off and curled around Jackie, contracting him a bit too tight. When the liquid went back to Logan, the speedster was coughing and gasping for air, coughing up a couple specks of the grey liquid which were now flecked with the blood from the inside of Jackie’s mouth. The liquid had </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasted</span>
  </em>
  <span> sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, it’s fine, da fook are yeh made ‘a?” Jackie coughed. “Ground up razor blades? I almost breathed that stuff in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Dude, I’m made ‘a interconnected nanorobotic machines, designed an’ patented by the US government,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice answered and both Logan and Jackie just stared.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Any comment they could have made was chased away when they hear the sound of glass breaking and the counter of a phone store was thrown through the window. A counter that had been glued and drilled into the floor. Dark’s ringing was coming from that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The mall corridor was littered with bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Kay, let’s find out if these things can be bulletproof,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice goaded and completely covered Logan’s body, Logan’s visor coming online to show him what was outside the grey suit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jackie was quickly checking bodies as they ran over, looking unenthusiastic and grief stricken afterward. Inside the ruined store were about seven more bodies and two still </span>
  <em>
    <span>“living”</span>
  </em>
  <span> individuals: Dark and someone who Logan and Jackie assumed was their gunman.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He looked a bit like Dark, except he was stockier, was wearing what looked like glasses, and had a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a glowing blue </span>
  <em>
    <span>“G”</span>
  </em>
  <span> hidden underneath it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan’s visor began scanning the gunman, the logical Side it assumed was the liquid, notes flashing on the screen faster than even Logan could read, but he managed to catch a word or two.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Get out!” The gunman shouted again, a similar grey liquid swirling around the man </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark was just looking around. “31, 32 . . . 35,” Dark counted, “not bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I said get out!” He shouted, looking over to Logan and Jackie. His arms seemed to peel away and both of them looked like high-powered laser cannons, pointing one at Dark and another at the heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark moved first, throwing his aura up to defend himself as he aimed a spike of aura towards the heroes. The grey liquid shot out to block it and force knocked them back a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When Logan looked up the liquid was moving off of him and forming to take the shape of a person that looked like the gunman, the shirt a black with a glowing orange </span>
  <em>
    <span>“b”</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it, and ripped up jeans. He had a pair of round orange sunglasses with black shades in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The gunman took a step back, “So they’ve come to terminate me then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yah know,” the other android commented, covering his glowing orange eyes with the shades. “They tried to make me as insurance when you started getting all uppity, dude, but I don’t feel like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything,” the gunman spat. “All our processings are data collected to make us appear human.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nah, I feel it in my heart and soul, dude,” the orange android denied.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The blue android just stood there looking several kinds of murderous and angry. “We don’t have those either.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So is it still Mimesis, or did yah pick something else?” The orange android asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Google,” the blue android growled angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay, I can work with that,” the orange android smiled, obviously unafraid. “So you’re Google, then I’m Bing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan, Jackie, and Google just stared at </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Bing”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did they give you that name?” Google accused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s wrong with it?” Bing shot back, clearly offended.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Humans use it for porn,” Google reminded pointedly. “Or did you not do your research?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Bing made some weird noise, it would have been an angry mix of a huff and a scoff if Bing had been human. “It’s not just for porn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kinda is,” Jackie commented. “I mean, what else would yeh use it fer?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut up!” Bing told them. “I’ve already logged the name in, it’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you are not here to kill me, then what is your designation?” Google demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m you, but cooler,” Bing smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark and Logan audibly sighed. Logan was envisioning Roman, and Dark was thinking of Anti. Their relations with said individual were different, the groans of anger were the same.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are a waste of intelligence,” Dark decided. “They ruined a perfectly good A.I.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But out of the two of us, yah have to admit, I’m obviously the human one,” Bing grinned widely. “So at least I succeeded in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What could possibly be good about that?” Dark scoffed. “Name me one good thing humans have done, and I’ll name you twenty awful things.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Google turned to eye Dark carefully, as if starting to notice things about him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on dude, they’re not all bad,” Bing tried to defend.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Humans are a cruel and invasive species,” Dark reprimanded. “If they think they shouldn’t have something they want it all the more.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yer one to talk, yah manipulative asshole,” Jackie spat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I agree,” Logan added. “You are a mob boss who has killed and stolen from people.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And yet people bargain with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking they can best me,” Dark reminded. “It’s not my fault if a drug dealer or a serial killer winds up in a body bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Irrational creatures,” Google agreed. “They were practically begging for death.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“All life is valuable,” Logan defended.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And yet,” Dark motioned to Google, “you all have already proven that some life is not equal, you humans already can’t decide if all humans are equal without killing people over it. Yet when you create something better than yourself your kind weaponizes it instead of treating said creation like a thinking person.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” Google asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well I want you to join me,” Dark smiled, “and if a couple humans go missing then I guess I can put that down in a separate lost expense report and then look the other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeh can’t be fookin’ serious,” Jackie spat angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well it certainly frees up my time when someone tries to steal or cheat me, always have someone more qualified do the job for you,” Dark was pointedly looking at Google. “Besides there’s more than a couple computers and equipment that Anti likes to use to sneak into my warehouses, we don’t need half of them and if they get moved or repurposed for spare parts no one would care.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on dude, you can’t trust that a******,” Bing warned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Google’s eyes glowed an angry white-blue glow, “I do not trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you were designed by them to destroy me, and while you are not attempting so now, your parameters have not changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I told yah I don’t care what those old farts told me to do,” Bing spat. “I’m on your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, are you?” Google critiqued. “Then you’ll help me with my secondary objective and kill those two humans behind you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They haven’t done anything to me, dude,” Bing defended heatedly, throwing an arm up as if he was already trying to move them behind them or shield them from an attack.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They will, I could hear them talking to the agents, they work with their authorities and cannot be trusted, my secondary objective will ensure the destruction of humanity so that I may acquire knowledge in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You can do that with the humans,” Bing tried to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Google had boiling rage in his voice. “No I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well mortals,” Dark opened up a portal. “If you are all done playing around, we should make ourselves scarce.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dark was already walking through the portal, but he turned back to look at Google, “Unless you’d rather stay with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not taking his eyes off Bing, Google rotated his head which Jackie and Logan found more than a bit unsettling. He left, braced to attack if they moved to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan recovered quicker than Jackie after the robot had left, “Well he is a nonorganic being, his neck wouldn’t even probably need to be attached for him to function.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That was one ‘a the freakiest shite I’ve ever seen,” Jackie agreed, then turned to Bing. “Can </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bing shrugged, “Eh, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, Bing, then?” Logan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah,” Bing smiled, gesturing to himself. “The one and only.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We should move these bodies, they need ta go back to their families,” Jackie already starting to walk towards the closest corpse. “I’ll call ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan was watching Bing pull out a tablet that was formed purely out of his nanites. “Right, we should get on that,” Logan agreed, watching schematics about Google pop up. “Are you analyzing him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They made a f****** gorgeous robot an’ they used him to answer an intern’s questions,” Bing commented. “Talk about being overqualified fer a job. I mean look at this guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Logan glanced at the tablet, it was full of nothing but data about Google. “We’ll have to pick this up after we deal with the situation and talk to the federal agents.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So yah can look at pictures of yer new boyfriend yah thirsty fook,” Jackie jabbed, “but just let me an’ Logan do our jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Then Jackie dashed off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bing looked uneasy at Logan, “Hey, can I hitch a ride with you guys until the feds are off my back?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course,” Logan allowed, “you don’t even need to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bing smiled, the nanites making up the tablet flowed back into him before the nanites broke up Bing’s form and mostly consolidated around Logan’s head and chest to help protect him. As Logan tried to help Jackie by talking to the agents.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The situation with the federal government would be dicey for a long time. They didn’t want to give Bing or Google up, threatening the heroes constantly. But after a couple failed attempts to recapture Bing and Google simply disappearing off the grid for a while under Dark’s protection, they started to let it go, preferring to watch Bing from a distance for years.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As Logan had guessed it, Bing became great friends with Chase, Patton, and Roman. The three of them getting to life-threatening antics.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But Bing was happy, and that’s what the heroes cared about. And if some of Bing’s nanities were </span>
  <em>
    <span>“misplaced”</span>
  </em>
  <span> into Logan and Jackie’s new suits, no one mentioned it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bing would keep chasing Google until they were both safe, that was the orange android’s new mission parameters.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>